mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Name Game
Ok, this is very simple. One person says a word, and the next person thinks up a word that starts with the last letter of the word that the first person said. This keeps on and on! I'll start: Table. Now the next person says a word that begins with the letter E. Ready... Set... GO! 21:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Category:Templates Elephant? 21:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Train! 21:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Neptune 23:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Extra. 01:51, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Apple. 20:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Electron. 20:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Nab. (I think that's a word. I might be spelling it wrong.) Biology 20:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yo-yo. I tried to find a scientific word that started with "Y" but I couldn't. *sigh* 21:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Optimize (There is an element name that starts with Y, just in case it comes up later.) 21:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ending. Is the element yttrium? Gasoline. Yes, yttrium. 22:33, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Eon. 22:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Neutron. 23:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Norway? 00:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Yoga. Minor question for the user that created this: Is this game based on the periodic table game from The Big Bang Theory? 01:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Argon. 01:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Neon. 01:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Mackmoron, it is not based on Big Bang or Periodic Table. New. 02:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well it is very similar anyway. Weapon 02:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) NAME ear 02:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ROBOT! YEAH! 03:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Transporter Run? 03:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 11:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Rat. 14:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Telephone. 14:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) e-sports -- 15:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) sunscreen. 15:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Noun. 15:22, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Name. 16:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Ethnic. Secretam 18:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) cat. 21:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Titanium. Secretam 21:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) HAHA good one! Mars! 23:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sow. 04:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) what???????? Train! 14:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Ninja-!-! 15:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Avatar-- 17:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ruined! 19:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) dreary. 20:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) HMM... Yard? 21:02, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Destructive 23:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Elephant. 23:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Wait can you use that again? You posted elephant at the top of the page. 23:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Tollfree. 02:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) elliptically 12:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC) OH! Sorry! I forgot... Y... You? 13:44, June 30, 2010 (UTC) unobtainable. 15:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) edit. 12:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) TALK 14:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) kick. Finished LEGO Universe!!!!!! 15:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Kiln. 16:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) nemesis. 17:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sister. 03:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Lacrosse. 12:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) English. 14:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello. 15:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Osmosis. Simba. -- 22:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) What? Using a name? Is that allowed? I don't know. Is it? My word: Authentic. 01:54, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Close... 01:56, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Explosion NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:54, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Respiration. Nickel. 22:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Lever? 23:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Relevance 03:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ethiopian. I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 00:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Nanobot 01:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Truck. I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 19:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Kick. I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 22:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) khaki. 04:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Improve. I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 19:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Encyclopedia. 19:44, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Arsenic. I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 19:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Can. 20:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Name. I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 20:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) E-mail! Dunc2403 (talk) 15:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Land. 22:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Dam. (not d-word) -Secretam minuscule. 12:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Enhanced. ----Secretam 22:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) DE DOORBELL!!! 22:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Look. PS did you know I made this topic? --Secretam 22:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Kangaroo. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 01:07, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Octopus 00:06, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Salamanders. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 16:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Socks 17:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Surf 09:22, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Fluff (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:54, July 10, 2013 (UTC)